Curse of the Undead
by Quyey
Summary: Shortly after the events in Edolas. A mysterious person attacks mages passing through the streets of Magnolia at night. One morning, Natsu, Lucy and Happy return from a job. In the town of Magnolia they meet Lisanna, who is supposed to be on a mission with Mira and Elfman. But there is no trace of her siblings. Is there any connection between the incidents?
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

I suddenly came up with this story. It's intended to be a short one and completed after five chapters.

The story is set between the Edolas Arc and the Tenrou Arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

EDOLAS – Two years ago

When she awoke in Edolas, Lisanna saw Fairy Tail, and was surprised. "The guild?" she wondered entering the building in form of a tree. She soon figured out that everyone was slightly different, but at least everyone she knew was there. The members welcomed her heartily assuming that she was the Lisanna from Edolas. Unable to say the truth, she finally decided to stay with her new friends and family.

In a moment no one else was around, a young, rather small and a bit chubby man with short, brown hair and brown eyes approached her. "Lisanna, you are back?!" he greeted her with a facial expression mixed of surprise and happiness.

"Yeah." Lisanna replied friendly but confused. She was sure that she didn't know this guy from Earthland – at least he hadn't been a member of Fairy Tail there.

Her reply made his expression change immediately. "Wh-who are you?!" he wanted to know shocked. "You look like Lisanna and your character is similar to her – but you are not the Lisanna **I** know!" he revealed.

The young man introduced himself as Johann Schmidt. In Edolas he was a close friend of Lisanna. Lisanna decided to tell him her story. Regarding the feelings of his friends Mira and Elfman, Johann agreed to keep her true identity a secret for the moment.

"What are you going to do now?" Lisanna wanted to know before he left.

"I'm going to find the Lisanna I know." he responded determined. "If you are here, she is probably in that world, where you came from. I promise that when we return, I will help you to return to your home as well. Please take care of Mira and Elfman for the time."

These were the last words, Lisanna would ever hear from him. The same day, Johann died attempting to use an already closing Anima in order to get to Earthland. Under normal circumstances this would be the tragic end of his story – but well, it wasn't…

-…-

EARTHLAND – Present

All magic had been transferred from Edolas to Earthland and Lisanna was finally allowed to return to her original friends and family as well. A few days after the events she went on a mission together with Mira and Elfman.

-…-

[One night at Magnolia]

Even after the dissolving of his guild 'Phantom Lord', Sol – former member of 'Element Four' – hadn't given up on working as mage. This time he had returned from a mission pretty late. There was no one around in the streets anymore and the atmosphere was starting to become more and more frightening. Unidentifiable noises from here and there were adding to his unease.

After walking for while he was sure that a shadow was following him. He increased the speed but the mysterious person was keeping up. He decided to confront his follower and turned around in a quick motion. "Who are you? And why are following me?" he wanted to know.

The mysterious person didn't reply but stopped its movement as well. By keeping the distance between them, it was impossible to identify who it was.

After not receiving any reply, Sol was sure that his follower bore ill-will towards him. So he attacked first: "Platre Sonata!" he created a giant fist from plaster attempting to punch the opponent. But the attack missed and the follower was nowhere to be seen. "What? Where…?" Sol was confused while looking around. He couldn't detect the person anymore.

Sol was about to move on but suddenly felt a threatening aura from above. Looking upwards he detected the mysterious person on the rooftop of the house next to him. "How did you…?!" In that moment the moon reappeared from behind the clouds and the light allowed Sol to identify his follower. "What? You?" he stammered surprised. "You should be dead…" he couldn't finish the sentence because his opponent jumped down from the roof charging at him.

"Non-Non-NON-NON!" his louder getting pleas could be heard from almost every corner in Magnolia. "IAAAHHHHH!"

-…-

The next morning Natsu, Lucy and Happy were arriving at Magnolia. They had been on a mission but apparently weren't content with the results.

"This mission was far too easy." Natsu complained.

"You have to talk!" Lucy replied angrily. "Nevertheless, the reward was reduced because you destroyed parts the client's house."

"But we accomplished the task, didn't we?" according to Natsu's opinion it was sufficient to do the job.

"No, I mean, couldn't you try to keep an eye on your surroundings next time?" Lucy objected. "Then, defeating your opponent would be far more challenging and exciting."

"Hm, this rather sounds complicated and boring." the dragonslayer replied.

"Happy! Can't you at least support me a bit?" Lucy turned to the blue cat.

Happy didn't seem to have any interest to partake in the conversation. He was bothered by the strange behavior of the town's citizens around them. There was a lot of talking and most of them were nervous, distressed and some even scared.

"Attack?" Lucy wondered repeating the word she had heard from a conversation.

"There must have been frightening incident in Magnolia last night." Happy concluded. "Apparently a mage had been attacked and almost killed."

But the team's attention was soon caught by another occurrence. Lisanna was passing the street right in front of them.

"Lisanna?" Natsu called after her but she didn't notice them.

"I thought she is on a mission with Mira and Elfman?" Lucy wondered. "They shouldn't have returned yet."

"Hey, Lisanna!" Happy was flying over to her.

"Kyahhh!" the white haired girl got frightened seeing the blue, flying cat as if she wouldn't know Happy.

Natsu and Lucy went to her as well. "What's wrong, Lisanna?" Natsu wondered.

"Who is Lisanna?" the white haired girl replied confused.

* * *

notes:

character stats: Johann Schmidt; age: 17 years (2 years ago); affiliation: Fairy Tail (Edolas); status: deceased; theme song: And One - Stand the pain

I'm going to add stats like this, whenever I introduce a new character (OC).

next chapter: Who is Lisanna?


	2. Chapter 1: Who is Lisanna?

I kept this chapter short again. This way I could publish earlier than expected. All in all the story should be finished next week.

Thanks for the first review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

_Summary: _

_When Lisanna had been sent to Edolas, she had met Johann Schmidt, who promised to help her to return to Earthland. However, he died while searching for the Lisanna from Edolas before keeping the promise. Two years later, Lisanna was finally allowed to come back to Earthland otherwise. A short time afterwards she went on a mission with Mira and Elfman._

_The same time Natsu, Lucy and Happy returned from a job. In Magnolia they heard rumors of a mage being attacked at night. But they had to save their concerns for later, when they suddenly met a disoriented Lisanna._

_-…-_

"_Who is Lisanna?" the white haired girl replied confused._

Chapter 1: Who is Lisanna?

"What are you talking about?" Happy wondered believing that his friend was just playing jokes.

"So, you already returned from your mission pretty quickly." Natsu stated friendly. "I wonder where Mira and Elfman are."

"They might be somewhere around as well." Lucy assumed looking around.

After a while they noticed that Lisanna wasn't responding to the conversation. The white haired girl was just standing there. She even looked a bit afraid as if she saw them for the first time.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." the girl finally revealed. "To be true, I'm not even sure who **I** am." her sad voice was proof that she was serious.

"WH-WHAAAATTT?" Natsu, Lucy and Happy burst out simultaneously.

-…-

At same time at Fairy Tail, Erza, Gray, Cana, Wendy and Charle were discussing the recent incident in Magnolia.

"I can't believe that this Sol-guy could be defeated that easily." Gray commented while carefully looking that Juvia wasn't around. "At least he used to be a member of Phantom Lord's elite 'Element Four'."

"And even scarier is the fact that all of his magic had been abstracted." Erza added in a serious tone.

"Abstracted? Do you think this could be Aria's doing?" Cana wondered. "As far as I remember, he used a spell to blast the magic of his opponents away. Even master Makarov was his victim once."

"No, Aria was certainly an asshole but even he wouldn't go against a former comrade." Erza replied. "The master has already inspected the place. There wasn't any concentration of magic left in the environment. It simply has vanished."

"This sounds scary." Wendy commented a bit afraid.

"Well, as long as the case isn't solved, we should refrain from walking through Magnolia at night." Charle suggested.

"I'm worrying about Lucy." Gray revealed. "I mean, she lives in the town and is usually going back alone in the evenings."

"Shouldn't Natsu, Lucy and Happy return from their job, today?" Wendy wondered. "I haven't seen them coming back yet."

-…-

At the same time, the team was still unsure what to do about Lisanna, who had apparently lost her memories. She couldn't even remember who she was. Additionally there wasn't any trace of Mira and Elfman, who had been on a mission with their sister.

"Well, we should bring her back to the guild." Lucy suggested. "The master certainly has an idea what to do."

"Maybe, Mira and Elfman have already returned to the guild as well and are waiting there." Happy assumed.

"Ok." Natsu agreed. "There's no way we can leave her in the town alone."

Lisanna was still hesitating to follow these people, who were like strangers to her. But in the end she didn't have a better plan and went with them to Fairy Tail. Following the three of them, she silently overheard their conversation.

"Maybe, we should frighten her?" Natsu suggested. "I've heard that this would help to return one's memories."

"Don't you think, you have already scared her enough with your weird behavior?" Lucy replied harshly. "Besides, what you mean is hiccough." she sighed.

"Then, do you think fish might help?" Happy wanted to know.

"How could fish work against amnesia?!" Lucy freaked regarding the absurdity of the idea.

"But the idea is good." Natsu agreed suddenly. "We haven't been fishing for a while now. Lisanna would certainly join us and then her memories will come back."

"Can't you be serious at least once?" Lucy sighed again. "This isn't an easy issue."

"But I am serious." Natsu replied pouting.

Lucy finally realized that it was futile to continue with the conversation. From behind them, she heard a slight chuckleing and turned around. Lisanna was actually amused by their talking. Lucy was relieved that the girl's mood finally got better and smiled back to her.

-…-

After a while, the team arrived at Fairy Tail. Master Makarov, Erza and Gray were already waiting for them.

"Huh? Isn't that Lisanna, who is accompanying them?" Gray wondered.

"I thought she is still on a mission with Mira and Elfman." Erza commented.

"Hm." the master uttered worried. He already assumed that something might have happened to them.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy explained them the situation.

"This is indeed a serious problem." the master concluded. He wasn't only referring to Lisanna's amnesia but to the unknown whereabouts of her siblings. Makarov wanted to talk to Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray alone and asked Happy to look after Lisanna for a while.

"Well, the mission they had went on, was actually about investigating a case similar to the incident that happened last night at Magnolia." he revealed. "There is a high possibility that the culprit is the same person."

"I see, and this person is probably responsible for Lisanna's memory loss as well?" Lucy concluded. "Do you think that same happened to Mira and Elfman?" she worried.

"That wouldn't be the worst case." the master stated referring to the other known victims. He then turned to Erza and Gray: "I want you two to go to the same place." he requested. "I hope you can find out something about their situation."

"Huh, well… ok." Gray agreed after hesitating for a moment.

"You can count on us!" Erza replied determined.

Immediately the two left in order to prepare for the task.

"And what can we do?" Lucy wanted to know.

"I would like you to keep an eye on Lisanna for the next time." the master requested.

"Can't you do something about her memory?" Natsu asked insistently.

"I'm afraid I don't know any magic against amnesia." Makarov replied. "Additionally, we still don't know what caused it. You should visit Polyushka. She might be able to help Lisanna."

"Alright, then let's go." the dragonslayer was about to go.

"Wait!" the master stopped him hastily. "It's far too late to go out now!" he referred to the sun that was already setting. "It's far too dangerous to be out at Magnolia as long as the person, who attacked the mages, is still around! I suggest that the four of you stay at the Fairy Hills dormitory for the next nights."

-…-

The sun had almost set completely, when a mysterious guy, disguised in a long, grey cloak with a hood, entered the town of Magnolia. 'It's finally time!' he thought taking out an oval hand mirror. It had a silver frame and was ornamented with magic runes. The mirror was glowing, picturing the face of Lisanna. 'I hope everything goes as planned.'

* * *

A new characters appears. Who is he and what is his aim? There will be some action in the next chapter and I guess the title is pretty promising as well.

next chapter: Exorcist


	3. Chapter 2: Exorcist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

_Summary: _

_Mira, Elfman and Lisanna had been on a mission to investigate attacks on mages whose magic had been abstracted. But only Lisanna returns with her memory being lost._

_Natsu, Lucy and Happy bring her back to Fairy Tail. While the culprit is still walking abroad at the nights in Magnolia, they are tasked to keep an eye on Lisanna and stay with her at the Fairy Hills dormitory._

_At the same time, a mysterious, cloaked man enters the town._

_-…-_

_The mirror was glowing, picturing the face of Lisanna. 'I hope everything goes as planned.'_

Chapter 2: Exorcist

Later at night, everyone had gone to their apartments. While Natsu and Happy were sharing one room, Lucy and Lisanna were sleeping in the apartment next door.

But Natsu wasn't able to sleep this night. Lying on the back he was staring at the ceiling of the room. After a while he tried to sleep but ended up tossing and turning several times.

Happy, who wasn't asleep yet as well, noticed the restlessness of his friend. "Hey, Natsu. Can't you sleep as well?" the cat wanted to know.

"Yeah." the dragonslayer replied. "Something feels weird." he stated.

"What do you mean?" Happy wondered.

"First there are these attacks, Mira and Elfman disappear and we find Lisanna without any memory." he resumed the latest incidents. "But what's bothering me the most, is that we can't do anything about it."

"Well, it can't be helped." Happy replied. "The master tasked us to stay here and to look after Lisanna."

"I would prefer to go out there and find the one who is responsible for everything." Natsu stated.

-…-

Lucy and Lisanna were sleeping in the room next door. Lucy was lying in bed silently, but in truth she wasn't able to sleep as well. The recent events and her worry about Mira and Elfman were running through her mind.

'I hope that at least Lisanna was able to find some rest.' she thought wondering. Suddenly, a very low noise, coming from Lisanna's side, was attracting her attention. It sounded like a slight sobbing and whimpering. 'Huh? Is she crying?' Lucy thought worried.

The noises stopped after a short time. 'Maybe it was just my imagination.' Lucy decided not to pay any more attention.

About half an hour later, she still wasn't able to sleep and decided to get up in order to get something to drink from the common kitchen. She left the room very carefully and quietly.

-…-

[More than half an hour later]

"That's strange." Natsu was talking to himself.

"What do you mean?" Happy wanted to know.

"A while ago I heard the door of Lucy's room opening." Natsu replied.

"What's so weird about that?" Happy wondered.

"At first I didn't think about it, but whoever had left the room, didn't return yet." the dragonslayer revealed. "I've the feeling that there's something wrong. I'm going to look if everything's alright."

"Wait. You can't just enter the girl's room." Happy objected. "Lucy will just go mad if you disturb them like that."

"I don't care! I want to know if something's wrong." Natsu decided and went over to the girl's apartment. Of course the blue cat followed him.

"Oi! Lucy! Lisanna!" Natsu called them from outside the room. As he was about to knock the door, he realized that it wasn't shut. He carefully opened it and looked inside. But to his surprise, there was no trace of Lucy or Lisanna. "There are both gone!" he then looked in a certain direction and went away.

"Wait, Natsu! Where are going?" Happy followed him flying.

"I'm tracing Lucy's smell. She definitely went in that direction."

On the way to the kitchen, Natsu and Happy stumbled over Wendy, who was lying on the ground unconsciously. "Hey, Wendy! What's wrong?" Natsu tried to wake her up.

"She's alive and she doesn't look hurt." Happy stated relieved. "But there is still something missing." he wondered.

"You're right! Her magic has been taken!" Natsu discovered shocked. "The culprit is here in the dormitory! And right now, he is targeting Lucy and Lisanna! I have to help them! Please take care of Wendy."

-…-

At the same time, master Makarov had been contacted by the mysterious, cloaked man. Taking off his hood he introduced himself as the exorcist Johann Faust and explained his mission. He was searching for a certain white haired girl, who was apparently possessed by an evil spirit. Makarov recognized the girl as Lisanna. Immediately they went for the Fairy Hills dormitory.

At that time, the master didn't know that Johann Faust was the Earthland counterpart of Johann Schmidt.

-…-

In the kitchen, Lucy was already being attacked. "So, it was _you_, who attacked the other mages and abstracted their magic, all along?!" she confronted her opponent. "Why are you doing this?"

"That's not of your concern!" Lisanna replied. In a quick movement she pushed the blond girl against the wall and grabbed her neck.

"A-are you really Lisanna?" Lucy wanted know while struggling to get free. But she didn't have any chance. 'What's with this ridiculous strength?!'

"Please stop struggling. I don't want to hurt you more than necessary." the white haired girl requested. She was looking down, so that Lucy couldn't see her face.

"Y-you are insane!" the blond girl replied. 'Huh? What's that?' Lucy thought wondering. It looked like a small tear were running down Lisanna's right cheek.

Right in that moment, Natsu was rushing into the kitchen. "Wh-what's going on here?!" he reacted shocked after realizing that Lisanna was attacking Lucy. "Lisanna! What are you doing there?!"

"Don't you get it? She is the culprit!" Lucy revealed. "She's not the Lisanna you used to know."

The white haired girl released Lucy from her grasp and hit her in the stomach. Lucy was knocked out instantly.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried enraged. "What have you done?"

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious." Lisanna stated. "I'm taking your magic instead." she claimed emotionlessly and turned to the dragonslayer.

"Even if you look like Lisanna, you are not her! She would never do such a thing!" Natsu prepared to fight igniting his flames. But he still hesitated attacking her. "I won't forgive you!" he charged at Lisanna and tried to punch her with the right fist.

Lisanna easily stopped the attack with the left hand. "You better get serious! With this kind of power you won't stand a chance against me!" she replied by hitting the dragonslayer in the face and sent him flying back out of the kitchen.

"Uuuuhhh!" while getting up again Natsu noticed that Lisanna was already charging for him. He tried to counterattack but Lisanna could dodge several times. She grabbed his arm, pulled him towards her and rammed the right knee into the dragonslayer's stomach. She then knocked him down on the ground with her elbow.

"Arghhh!" Natsu went down on the knees. With a kick in the stomach Lisanna made him flipping on his back.

Lisanna stepped with her feet on Natsu's torso immobilizing him. She was standing over him, leaned forward and grabbed his shirt pulling Natsu's upper body to her.

"W-what are you going to do?"

Lisanna opened her mouth and started inhaling Natsu's breath. With it she sucked up his magic. After she was finished, she let his unconscious body lying there and proceeded to leave.

"W-wait!" Natsu called after her with a weakened voice.

"What? You're still conscious?" Lisanna was surprised.

"I won't let you go!" Natsu claimed and released his Fire Dragon's Roar! The attack caught Lisanna off guard. She put up her arms in front of her head and body for protection. Afterwards Natsu collapsed being completely out of magic.

The dust settled slowly. "Pah!" Lisanna was slightly burned but all in all unharmed. She turned around and left. 'I'm sorry that I had to do this. But I need your magic!' she thought regretting her actions.

"Where do you think you are going?" Makarov and the exorcist had arrived and confronted her. "Lisanna would never attack her friends? Tell me, who you are!" the master demanded harshly.

"That's right and wrong – I'm not the Lisanna you know." she replied. "But I'm still Lisanna."

'What does she mean with that she's still Lisanna?' Natsu, who was overhearing the conversation, wondered.

"Makarov-sama, please let me handle this." the exorcist immediately confronted Lisanna and took out his mirror. Her soul was drawn into the mirror and her lifeless body was falling to the ground. Johann caught her. "From here on, I will take care of her!" he stated and teleported away.

"They disappeared…" Makarov was dumbfounded by the sudden development.

-…-

[Some time later]

The dead body of Lisanna was lying on a table in the exorcist's hideout. Johann took the mirror out and returned her soul.

"Haaaaaaaaaah!" Lisanna awakened taking a deep breath. She looked around. "So, it worked." she concluded.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy to deceive them." Johann replied. "They had no idea, that we are working together. By the way, you did well obtaining that much magic."

Lisanna was staring at her hands. Feelings of regret were emerging in her heart. "I never intended to become like this…"

"But you chose to _live_." Johann replied. "A dead body can't be kept alive without the supply of external magic."

With shock Lisanna realized that her right arm started to crack.

"Drink this!" he threw two vials over to her. "This is from the magic you've abstracted. The rest is enough to finally realize my dream." he opened the door to chamber with about thirty iron coffins standing in it. "It's finally time to revive my lost guild!"

And what are you going to do with the _prisoners_?" Lisanna wanted to know.

* * *

notes:

character stats: Johann Faust; age: 22 years; affiliation: unknown, disbanded guild; status: active; magic: Seith Magic; magic item: hand mirror; Edolas counterpart: Johann Schmidt

theme song: Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust OST - Grove

next chapter: Seith Magic


	4. Chapter 3: Seith Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

_Summary: _

_Mira, Elfman and Lisanna had been on a mission to investigate attacks on mages whose magic had been abstracted. But only Lisanna returned with her memory being lost._

_Staying at the Fairy Hills dormitory overnight, Natsu and Lucy find out that Lisanna is the true culprit. After Natsu is easily defeated by her, master Makarov appears with the exorcist Johann Faust. The exorcist confines Lisanna's soul in a mirror and disappears with her lifeless body._

_Back at the hideout, Johann revives the undead Lisanna by returning her soul. His true plan is to use the taken magic in order to turn his deceased comrades into undead as well and reactivate his guild._

_-…-_

_And what are you going to do with the prisoners?" Lisanna wanted to know._

Chapter 3: Seith Magic

"Hm, maybe I should turn them into undead as well?" Johann revealed to Lisanna's shock. "The magic, you've gathered, is more than enough."

"What did you say? But that means to kill them!?" she objected desperately.

"In return I offer them eternal life." the exorcist replied. "Well, I'll decide that tomorrow." with these words he left the white-haired girl alone.

-…-

At the same time master, Makarov, Happy, Levy and Macao were taking care of the members, who had been attacked by Lisanna. They weren't hurt physically but the magic had been taken from them. It didn't look if they would wake up soon again.

"The exorcist claimed to seal the evil spirit …" Makarov recollected the recent events. "… but then he suddenly teleported away and took Lisanna's body with him. There is certainly something suspicious about him. Additionally we don't have the slightest idea, what happened to the abstracted magic."

"To think that so many were attacked." Macao worried. "Bisca, Wendy, Cana and even Natsu - though his magic wasn't abstracted completely. Luckily Lucy's magic wasn't taken as well." he paused for a moment. "By the way, where are Natsu and Lucy?"

"I saw them going this way, a moment ago." Levy replied pointing towards the entrance. "Happy should know something."

The blue cat was looking away pretending not to know anything.

"Happy, please tell me where the two are going." Makarov wanted to know insistently.

"Uh, I promised to say nothing." Happy replied.

"Do you think that they are looking for Mira and the others?" Macao supposed considering that Mira, Elfman and the real Lisanna were still missing.

"Well, they are still missing after all." Makarov stated worried. "I hope that I'm wrong, but I'm afraid that Johann Faust is the real opponent. I hope that Natsu and Lucy won't encounter him."

-…-

Lisanna was entering the underground prison. _'Even if you look like Lisanna, you are not her!'_ Natsu's words were running through her mind.

"Who's there?" a girl's voice came from one of the cells.

The white haired girl got closer and saw her identical counterpart imprisoned there. "I just wanted to see the person, Natsu and the other were talking about." the fake Lisanna replied. "Although we look the same, they soon found out that I'm not the Lisanna from Earthland."

"You … are me?" Lisanna was recognizing the person outside the cell. "Don't tell me that you are the Lisanna from Edolas?!" she wondered.

Edo-Lisanna affirmed the assumption with a slight nod. "I would like to tell you my story, but there isn't enough time now." she took out some keys. "You can use them to escape. But wait until I've lured Johann-san away from here. Mira-nee and Elfnii – I mean yours – are imprisoned here as well."

"Why are you helping us now?" Lisanna wanted to know.

"When Johann-san saved me, I thought he would be the same as my friend Jo-chan, his counterpart in Edolas." Edo-Lisanna explained. "But in Earthland he went through different experiences and didn't become a member of Fairy Tail. His determination makes him kinda unpredictable in this world. Although I have been supporting him all the time, I'm afraid of what might happen when he really realizes his plans."

"What are you going to do now?" Lisanna wondered.

"I'm heading back to Fairy Tail and return the stolen magic." Edo-Lisanna replied.

"Thank you and please take care." Lisanna grabbed the hands of her counterpart. For a moment there was a light flowing between them. "Huh? W-what was that?" Lisanna wondered surprised.

"I dunno." her counterpart replied. "Well, I should go now." with these words she turned around and left the place.

-…-

[One hour later]

Natsu and Lucy were wandering through the nightly forest. Following Natsu's sense of smell they had been able to find the way to the exorcist's location, which was actually close to Magnolia.

"Uh, this forest is somehow creepy at night." Lucy stated referring to the shadows of the trees moving in the wind.

"But you wanted to come here." Natsu replied. "What do you want from the exorcist, anyway?" he wondered.

"Before I was knocked out, I noticed that Lisanna's double was acting strange." Lucy explained. "There's definitely something fishy about the incidents. For example, what happened to the abstracted magic? And why didn't she take all of your magic?"

"Hm, you might be right." Natsu agreed. He then suddenly noticed something. "This smell! It's from the other Lisanna and it's getting closer!" he and Lucy went to the direction, where the scent was coming from.

After a while they indeed confronted the white-haired girl. "You! What are you doing here?!" Natsu asked disturbed. "I saw the exorcist confining your soul!" the dragon slayer was prepared for a battle.

The fake Lisanna was visibly surprised seeing the two. "I don't want to fight you." she stated.

"You attacked my friends!" Natsu replied angered. "I already told you that I won't let you get away!" he was about to charge at her but Lucy hold him back.

"If that's true, you will have to answer us some questions!" Lucy demanded. "Let's start with who you are and what do you want."

"It may sound weird, but that's my intention." Lisanna replied. "You were right when you said that I'm not Lisanna. Well, I'm not the Lisanna from Earthland but from Edolas." she revealed.

-…-

At the same time, Johann realized that Edo-Lisanna had gone along with vials containing the abstracted magic. "That bitch!" he cursed. "I did never consider her to betray me."

"Wait!" a young man's voice appeared from the mirror. "You promised not to do any harm to her!"

"We'll see…" Johann replied following the girl's trace.

-…-

"That's impossible!" Lucy stated shocked. "Edolas' Lisanna died two years ago!"

"That's right. I died two years ago." Edo-Lisanna admitted. "I don't know how, but my dead body and my soul were transferred to Earthland via Anima. As a wandering spirit I met Johann-san – the exorcist. With his Seith Magic he allowed me to stay in the living realm while keeping my mind intact."

Natsu and Lucy listened to the story, unsure if they should believe it.

"Johann-san didn't only keep my soul; he already had my dead body retrieved. He promised to revive me." Edo-Lisanna went on explaining. "He was already experimenting the remodeling of bodies. Using knowledge from Edolas, he eventually succeeded in implanting lacrima into my body, charged it with magic and allowed me to return as a undead."

"This sounds like forbidden magic!" Lucy claimed horrified.

"Why did you allow him to go this far?" Natsu wanted to know.

"Well, it may sound weird, but … I didn't want to die." Edo-Lisanna admitted. "I was afraid." she was hesitating for moment. "But that's not important anymore. I came to give you the stolen magic back." she took out the vials. "Johann-san wanted to use it to revive his dead comrades as undead as well. But when the body runs out of magic it needs an external source in order to replenish it."

"That's hard to believe." Lucy objected. "But it explains a few things."

"Does that mean that this guy is behind the disappearance of Mira, Elfman and Lisanna as well?" Natsu wanted to know. "What happened to them?"

"They are arrested at the hideout but…" she broke the sentence realizing that the exorcist had already found them.

"Did you think you could run away from me?" Johann wanted to know frowning.

"That's making things easy!" Natsu stated pointing his clenched fist towards Johann. "I just have to defeat you!" he immediately charged at the opponent.

"You better don't do that!" Johann warned the dragon slayer.

"Kyahhh!" a sudden scream made Natsu stopping the attack and turning around. Edo-Lisanna was standing behind Lucy choking her with the right arm while restraining her hands with left one. "W-what are you doing? I thought you wanted to help us?" Lucy asked unable to breath properly.

"She won't hear you. I'm controlling her body now." Johann revealed.

"Is that's the way you treat your comrades?" Natsu asked enraged.

"She's not my comrade." Johann replies with a grin. "She's nothing more than my doll!"

-…-

notes:

character stats: Lisanna Strauss (Edolas); affiliation: Fairy Tail (Edolas, former); status: undead; power: She has a remodeled body with enhanced physical abilities. She requires external magic in order to live and can suck the magic of other wizards.

theme song: And One - Recover you

next chapter: Three vs. Thirty


	5. Chapter 4: Three vs Thirty

note: I often use 'exorcist' when referring to the character Johann. That is simply used as synonym and doesn't mean that he really is one as claimed in chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

_Summary: _

_Meeting with her Earthland's counterpart, Edo-Lisanna decides to turn against Johann and escapes with the magic containing vials._

– _"Thank you and please take care." Lisanna grabbed the hands of her counterpart. For a moment there was a light flowing between them. –_

_-…-_

_Johann finds the betrayal out soon and follows her._

– _"Wait!" a young man's voice appeared from the mirror. "You promised not to do any harm to her!" –_

_-…-_

_Edo-Lisanna meets with Natsu and Lucy and tells them her story. She is about to return them the magic containing vials when Johann confronts the group. With his Seith Magic he easily manipulates Lisanna's body._

– _"Is that the way you treat your comrades?" Natsu asked enraged. – _

– _"She's not my comrade." Johann replies with a grin. "She's nothing more than my doll!" –_

Chapter 4: Three vs. Thirty

"What did you just say?" Natsu was enraged by the exorcist's words. "Doll?"

"But it's the truth." Johann replied emotionlessly. "The undead body is just the container for the soul. And with my Seith Magic – Human Possession – I can control it." he looked over to Edo-Lisanna who was holding Lucy in her grasp. According to his order she strengthened the grip on Lucy's neck. "Ugghhh!" the celestial mage moaned in pain.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted out loud. "Stop it!" he demanded turning to his opponent.

"I might grant your wish ..." Johann stated. According to another command his doll chocked Lucy even harder. "... if you beg me!"

"P-please, stop it!" Natsu finally pleaded for his friend's safety. "Let her go and I'll do as you please."

"Hm, I just want you not to move an inch." Johann requested. He ordered Lisanna to lessen the grip on Lucy and pointed his mirror towards the dragon slayer. "Spirit Blast!" he shot a powerful beam at Natsu.

"Uaaahhh!" without making any movement, Natsu received a direct, exploding hit.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted over watching the scene.

The dust was settling slowly and revealed the shadowy figure of the dragon slayer, who was still standing. But he had already passed away and finally collapsed on the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried. "What have done?" she wanted to know.

"Don't worry, he's still alive. I didn't use all of my magic." Johann calmly replied. He then went over to her. "And now, please be so kind and give me the vials back."

While the opponent was approaching her, Lucy realized that Lisanna's grip lessened even more. The white haired whispered something in her right ear. When Johann was close enough, she was let free, took her whip and stroke towards the mirror in his hand.

"What? Why can you move?" Johann was surprised. He was still holding the mirror, which was caught by the whip.

"I managed to break free from your Human Possession." Edo-Lisanna revealed. "Before I came here, I had met with the Lisanna of Earthland. Apparently a part of her soul was transferred into my body." She then attacked her former partner.

"Ugghhh!" being hit in the stomach the exorcist was forced to let the mirror loose.

Lucy easily caught in her hand. "You have to destroy it!" Edo-Lisanna called to her.

"D-don't!" Johann was slowly recovering from the attack.

Despite the objection, Lucy didn't hesitate and smashed the mirror down on the ground. When it broke into little pieces, several orbs of light were released and floated through the air. "So many…" Lucy was astonished. "Are these the souls of the comrades?"

"Johann-san had around thirty souls confined in the mirror." Edo-Lisanna explained. "Though it's the first time I see them."

"You bastards!" Johann cursed. "You leave me no choice then…" he took off his cloak and revealed a round mirror installed on the right chest of his shirt. "I just need to change the container." The orbs were drawn into his body. After he had absorbed them, his whole body was surrounded by a strong glowing aura. But the exorcist was still struggling to control the new power.

"What's going on?" Lucy wondered shocked.

"It looks like he is trying to fuse his body with the wondering spirits." Loki, who had suddenly appeared next to her, stated. "But it's impossible to control this many souls at once."

"He uses the souls of his former comrades. He doesn't need to control them completely." Edo-Lisanna explained.

"By the way, what are you doing here? I didn't call you." Lucy wondered.

"I felt that you might be in danger." the celestial spirit replied. "I couldn't help but to come here on my own." he stated gaining a smile from Lucy.

Meanwhile Johann had managed to control all souls connected to his body. "What an amazing feeling! I'm unbeatable now!" he stated overconfidently. "First, I need to get rid of an obstacle..." he turned to Edo-Lisanna. "I'm afraid that I can't leave that body to you anymore."

"N-no!" Edo-Lisanna struggled hard as her soul was about to leave the body. With the last strength she took out a vial and threw it over to Lucy. "For Natsu…" These were her last words before the lifeless body collapsed on the ground. Her soul was confined inside the mirror as well.

"Lisanna!" Lucy cried desperately. "How dare you to play with a person's life like that?" she furiously addressed Johann.

"What do you want? After all, she was just a soul possessing a dead body." the exorcist replied emotionlessly. "She wasn't a human being all along."

"You are wrong!" Lucy objected. "She was way more human than you are! I see now, that you were just using Lisanna for your own means." she reproached Johann to his displeasure.

"It's useless trying to talk to him." Loki stated. "He has already lost his human sanity." he stated preparing to fight. "By the way, what's with that bottle?"

"Oh, right!" Lucy remembered the vial she had received from Edo-Lisanna. "This might be Natsu's magic. I have to give it to him."

"Alright, I'll take care of this guy then." Loki agreed concerning Johann.

"This magic is mine! I won't let you…" the exorcist extended the aura around his right arm into a long, flowing stream of light. "Spirit Whip!" he aimed for Lucy.

Loki went into its way and deflected the attack with the light of his ring. "Please hurry! I don't know for how long I can stand against him alone."

Lucy agreed nodding while trying to wake up Natsu. "Um." the dragon slayer slowly regained his consciousness. "You need to drink this." Lucy handed him the vial.

In the meantime Loki was still blocking Johann's attacks. "Damn you!" the exorcist cursed. "Chain!" he changed the flow of the whip into a ring surrounding the celestial spirit. Upon clenching his right hand into a fist, the ring tightened and trapped Loki. He drew the whip back making Loki to stumble towards him and pierced the spirit through the chest with the left hand.

"Loki!" Lucy cried out still kneeling in front of Natsu.

"Don't worry about me." Loki replied with a weakened voice.

"Impalement!" Johann casted a lance of light stabbing Loki and making him disperse into light instantly.

"NO!" Lucy couldn't believe that Loki was defeated that easily. She then noticed that the awakened Natsu was already standing next to her. The dragon slayer was totally focused on the opponent. "Please step back, Lucy." he demanded calmly. His whole body started to burst into flames.

Natsu headed fast towards his opponent.

Instead of dodging, Johann prepared for a counterattack. He focused the spiritual aura around his right hand like a stinger and attempted to pierce the dragon slayer's face.

The action caught Natsu off-guard. While being still moving he quickly turned to the left and passed the exorcist. He stopped in the back of his opponent realizing that the attack left a scratch on his right cheek. Igniting his right hand, Natsu threw a flame wave against Johann.

The exorcist avoided the attack by ducking. "Spirit Whip!" He slashed the light stream low across the ground and hit the back of Natsu's feet causing him to fall backwards. Johann immediately followed for the next strike.

Natsu managed to land on his hands. "Fire Dragon's Claws!" he ignited his feet spinning around and released a circular wave of flames.

Johann was forced to draw back and used the spiritual aura to push the fire around him away.

Natsu was back on his feet. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he released a large fireball from his mouth.

"Stop!" Johann put his right hand in front of him. A big, spiritual palm of hand appeared and blocked the fireball like a wall.

"Crap!" Natsu cursed realizing that his attacks didn't work. "Well, how about this…" he put his head down and released the roar underground. The fireball reappeared right under Johann's feet and hit him off-guard.

"Damn you!" Johann cursed spreading his arms to the sides, creating an orb like wave that pushed the fire aside.

"That's my chance." Natsu headed for the exorcist again.

"Be careful!" Lucy warned him noticing that Johann was trying to counterattack again like the first time.

The exorcist attempted to pierce the dragon slayer's face again. This time Natsu managed to avoid it by ducking in the last moment and stopped right in front of the opponent. He then went up again hitting the exorcist with a burning uppercut and followed with several punches. The last one sent him flying back to the ground.

"You did it!" Lucy mentioned joyfully. But shortly afterwards she realized shocked that Johann was getting back up again. Additionally he didn't seem as much exhausted as Natsu was.

"That hurt a bit!" he claimed calmly and slashed his whip towards the dragon slayer but Natsu managed to deflect it with his ignited left fist. "Kyyaaahhh!" hearing Lucy's cry from behind Natsu realized that the attack was aimed for her. She was already trapped by the ring chain. "Let Lucy free! I am your opponent!" he demanded.

"Spirit Blast!" using Natsu's state of distraction, Johann shot a powerful beam that exploded upon hitting him. "Urrgghhh!" Despite receiving a direct hit, Natsu managed to keep standing. But he wasn't able to move for the moment and couldn't dodge the exorcist's following attack, who was about to pierce him through the chest.

-…-

[A few moments earlier]

After being confined, Edo-Lisanna's mind recovered in a huge white area. "What is this place?" she wondered as she hadn't been there before. Looking around she noticed several shadowy figures appearing in the distance and coming closer. She then finally recognized several men and women. "Could it be that you are Johann-san's former comrades?" she wanted to know.

"Why did you turn against Johann-kun?" an older man wanted to know. According to his voice he was very displeased.

"This is our unique chance to return back to life!" a young woman added. "But you are about to crush our dream!"

"But…" Edo-Lisanna tried to object.

"I thought you would be happy getting a second chance?" a young man's voice appeared from behind the other people.

Lisanna's eyes widened upon hearing the familiar sound.

* * *

notes:

theme song: And One – Second Voice

next chapter: Farewell


End file.
